I want you to know
by KHRforeverz
Summary: Ken undeniably has feelings for Chrome, but he never knows how to express his feelings. One day, Chrome coincidentally meets Belphagor, who asked her to meet him in front of Nanimori Shopping Mall the next day at 11:30. Why would Belphagor call Chrome out? ..That's when things all go wrong for Chrome, Ken and Chikusa..
1. Chapter 1

Ken couldn't stand it. He didn't know what it was that made him feel this way, but he always seems to be fidgety around Chrome. It was something about her that made her different from other girls, but he didn't know what.

'What are you going to do?' asked Chikusa '…are you planning on confessing to her any soon?'

Ken growled 'Che, of course not! I don't even like her, I mean, she's such a bother to look after, and she's so weak.' Ken slumped down onto the old and dirty couch. 'The only time Chrome is useful is when she contacts Mukuro.

Chikusa sighed. It was so obvious that Ken had feelings for her, but why doesn't he admit it? 'You just don't have the guts to do it.' Chikusa insulted.

'Hey! It's none of your business, so stay out of it! I don't need you telling me what I have to do.' The blonde remarked.

'You're choice..' Chikusa muttered as he shook his head.

After a few minutes of utter silence between the two boys, the door in the Kokuyo hideout sounded, revealing a young petite purple-haired girl standing at the entrance, wearing the Kokuyo uniform holding three plastic bags.

'Sorry for the wait, there were a lot of people who were at the grocery store, and there was only one person working at the checkout counter.' Chrome apologised, an uncomfortable look shifting onto her face.

'You should be sorry! It's been so long since you went, my stomach was already grumbling by the time you left!' Ken snatched the bags out of Chrome's hand, as he started searched inside the bag for the banana milk he asked her to buy.

'..Sorry Ken… I really did try my best, I promise to do a better job next time.' Chrome whimpered as she started tearing up.

Chikusa shook his head, appalled by the way by the Ken treated the girl. 'Ken, apologise to her. You manners were terrible, at least say a thank you to show your gratitude.' ordered Chikusa, while gently comforting Chrome.

'Idiot, why would I apologise to her? I waited so long for my banana milk, and she only bought one carton when I asked for two.' He winged.

They sat down on the worn-out couch, as they opened packages of sweets and drinks. Halfway throughout the meal, a comment was made.

'I met Varia's storm guardian on the way back today.' Chrome said in her soft, vulnerable voice. 'He asked me to meet him tomorrow 11:30 in the morning at the Nanimori shopping market. He said it was a date.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chrome blushed, and grabbed the hem of her skirt, afraid of what the boys would think.

'WHAT? Why would that stupid guy ask you out? No-one would ever fall for an ugly girl for you!' shouted Ken, agitated, as he starting scratching his head and stomping his feet on the floor.

'Ken' warned Chikusa, obviously telling him to calm down and not to lose his cool.

'I don't know what I should do… I've never been asked out by anyone before..' said Chrome, starting to get worried.

'Don't meet that man tomorrow. He tried to KILL you during the battle for the Vongola rings. You never know what he might do to you again. It's dangerous!' scolded Ken.

'Go if you want to.' advised Chikusa. 'We can't stop you from living your own life.'

Chikusa glanced at Ken, wanting to see what he would do, if he would object or agree.

'I'll go. It feels weird saying no to him' confirmed Chrome.

Ken was going to protest, but instead he muttered under his breath. 'Do what you want, but don't ask me to help you when you get in trouble.'

* * *

'What are you going to do, Ken?' asked Chikusa when Chrome was asleep. 'Are you just going to let her be?'

Ken gritted his teeth together. 'Tsk, of course! Who cares what happens to that brat anyways?'

'You need to learn how to be more honest with yourself, Ken.'

'I don't care! I don't need anything or anyone in my life except for Mukuro, especially not you or Chrome.' Ken retorted, as he lied down on the couch.

Chikusa sighed once again, wondering when he would ever learn. 'Then tell me… what are you planning on doing tomorrow?'

Ken stayed silent, as he rolled over facing the back of the couch. 'It's none of your business.' He barked.

'You're going to stalk Chrome and Belphagor tomorrow, aren't you, because you're worried what might happen to her?' guessed Chikusa.

'..Shut up…' Ken said softly, hoping that Chikusa wouldn't see the redness on his face.


End file.
